


愚公移山

by Fuchs_Schlange



Category: Original Work, 攻控
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Suspense, Thriller, 恐怖悬疑灵异 攻控 主攻 主角控
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuchs_Schlange/pseuds/Fuchs_Schlange
Summary: “愚公”移山，移什么山？崆峒山！
Relationships: 朱瑜/无瑕
Kudos: 3





	愚公移山

**Author's Note:**

> 治愈搞笑灵异悬疑爱情（？）小说，作者只写主攻，而且作者本人攻控兼主角控，虽然控的深度有待挖掘，但是基本攻控读者讨厌的大众雷点都不能接受。  
> 
> 
> 文章只放在ao3，正文不收费，想怎么写就怎么写，其余地方出现皆为盗版，全文只为作者自娱自乐用。除了不可能坑之外什么都可能发生。人物死亡流血等等都可能存在。  
> 
> 
> 不喜欢自己右上角点叉，不接受任何人的写作指导。不接受辱骂角色，我的地盘我做主，感谢理解。男主朱瑜，cp无暇。结局看走向。注册账号即可评论，欢迎剧情讨论以及留言！

  1. 感动人心再加班



“如果不是为了生活所迫，我也并不想在这里和一个附身在灵异石头上的鬼挤在这狭小的空间里。”朱瑜尝试了半天后，终于摸出了怎么从这空间里出来的门道，他现在是一个幽灵，俗称阿飘。而这个世界是他老板最近喜欢看的起点无限流小说类世界。

  
按照道理，他这个分管负责剧情回归原点的岗位在各大小说类型里都炙手可热，“回到原点”顾名思义“毁灭与重生”，一般他只要每次根据系统的提示，等反派死光，主角们斗争起来，他则最后出场，作为本作仅剩的写作“良心”，读作“最终boss”大杀四方，然后给真男主或者女主留下一个令人悔恨的背影。他们眼睛一睁一闭，世界就会重新回到小说最开始的时候，往往小说主人公门这次就会往HE方向更加努力，简单说他的工作就是人工创造“轮回挂”。  


朱瑜一般不出现在灵异悬疑小说中，原因就在于“轮回挂”再大也大不过猪队友，据说以前公司也想试图把这套模式应用进去，结果却导致了那本小说的毁灭和负责“轮回挂”人员的集体失业。灵异小说的变数实在太大，毕竟不是每一个人都能猜测到鬼接下来的想法，一不小心就会翻车。公司里流传着一个谣言，就说是那个试图轮回灵异小说的负责人员辞退后就很快被灵异小说里的鬼侵蚀死了，同时，整本小说——也是整个书中世界毁于一旦。

  
一般来说，他们创造轮回挂的负责人设定都是整本小说的顶级战力，为了能得到主角的刮目相看，颜值更是十分能打，朱瑜不太习惯飘着的感觉，他轻轻踩在地面上，俯下身，脸对着光亮可见的地板睁大眼睛试图看清楚这次系统给的外貌，但最终还是对自己是个阿飘的事实有了全新的认识，他完全看不见自己的倒影。

  
这次老板破例让他一个人进入这本灵异悬疑小说是非常罕见的例子，他一开始还提出过要不要增加点人手，老板摇摇手说根本没有必要，朱瑜一个人就足够。996的工作不可取，资本家黑到骨头里这是每个社畜的共识，老板认为你一个人能做到的事情，也不是不能做，但是一个人做了以后距离“鞠躬尽瘁死而后已”就只有一条横马路了。

  
朱瑜看着银行账户里并不能令人满意的余额，立马换上最真挚的笑脸迎上老板，“对！您说的实在太有道理了，这是公司对我实力的认可，我一定会尽全力为公司做出应有的贡献！”

  
朱瑜也不是没干过兼职，上次古代部门过来抓人充当苦力的时候他也去其他位面做了几次最终boss，和在灵异小说里随机出现天马行空的事相比，在这里当“系统”简直就像是在度假。爽，实在是太爽了！朱瑜回忆起当年踩在昏君龙椅上他把刀硬生生插进椅背上的画面，还是有一种难以言喻的快乐弥漫在心间。

  
在经过公司人事部门的兼容性测试后，朱瑜的老朋友，一位在人事里有几分话语权的老张还贱兮兮地和朱瑜说，这个恐怖灵异小说还挺炙手可热的，至少上次他坐办公室的时候还有几个业绩很不错的老鸟过来和他们组打听关于这个小说的细节，据说老板认为完的成轮回这种恐怖小说的职员才有资格转到公司资格更老的总部，总部无论是薪酬待遇还是人脉资源都比这个乡下分公司好的多了。

  
朱瑜放弃了思考，他只希望未来的公司钱多事儿少离家近，这个公司钱凑合事儿挺多，但是离家近是一个大优点，他不放心自己年事已高的老妈，万一出了事情还可以及时请机器人代劳，自己请假赶回家。

  
“换公司算了，我就喜欢我们这公司氛围，我更不想升官，那可要浪费我每天起床的几分钟来查小兔崽子们的每日任务，这种吃力不讨好的事情还是交给别人去做吧，哈哈。”朱瑜嬉笑着拍拍老张的肩膀，示意他没什么特殊的想法，要知道最近老板看他们人事部有几个人工作太懒散了，正想辞退几个老混子整顿一下作风，老张首当其冲就被推了出来。朱瑜干活也混，但是人家是聪明人，聪明人有聪明人的混法。

  
比如他现在闲在玉佩里，就不会主动现身在小说主人公们的面前，他这么完美的一块石头，当然是主角用来保命用的啊。虽然石头的里面原住民还在，但是朱瑜相信凭借系统给的战力可以彻底压制对方。那个鬼长得白白嫩嫩的，仔细一瞧，看上去像个高中生，他们呆在这个约莫5×5×5立方米的正方体里，房间里空无一物。可下一秒他觉得整个魂在天旋地转，那个鬼突然就飘到了天空中，而他朱瑜作为阿飘显然是个新手，因为他还站在地面上，所以接下来他就只能在狭小的空间里表演现实版的人仰马翻。

  
“抓我一把啊，鬼兄弟！”朱瑜对着飘在天空中的原主鬼喊道，“我刚练习过怎么从这空间出去，等会儿带你去看看你的拥有者！”

  
“我没有拥有者！”那个鬼突然一把暴怒，直冲下来抓住朱瑜的衣服，单手把朱瑜举高在半空中，鬼独有的咸湿腐烂的味道近距离喷在朱瑜的脸上，能沟通就是好事儿，朱瑜镇静了下来，强忍着熏人的怪味，“用词不当我道歉。反正等会儿出去带你看看。你也不想和我一起一直待在这个除了会旋转没一个优点的迷你空间里吧。”


End file.
